Free Of Me
by MoW88
Summary: One Shot. Une suite à l'épisode 6*08 The Doctor in the Photo.


**Disclaimer**:_ La série Bones, les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hart Hanson, à Kathy Reich et à la fox. J'ai écrit cette fic pour mon plaisir uniquement et je ne touche pas d'argent dans l'écriture de cette fic._

**Saison**: Saison 6 épisode 8

**Spoiler**: The Doctor in the Photo.

**Genre**: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Résumé**: OneShot. Une suite à cet épisode remarquable.

**NDA** : _**Ce petit bout de fic vient juste de sortir de ma tête, alors je vous le fais partager. Pour celles et ceux qui suivent "To Be Loved" Une suite sera postée dans la semaine (Merci pour vos superbes commentaires!). Comme toujours laissez vos commentaires! Belle lecture et mille mercis!**_

Free Of Me

Elle a froid. Son corps entier tremble sous l'humidité de ses vêtements qui lui collent à la peau. Il est parti. Elle laisse échapper un sanglot, puis un autre. En un instant elle se débarrasse de ses habits qu'elle laisse au milieu du couloir. Elle se précipite vers la salle de bain, se penche au dessus des toilettes, y déverse son estomac, une fois, deux fois, elle ne compte plus. Il est parti.

Il l'a raccompagnée jusqu'à sa porte, comme toujours, comme avant. Une seconde sa main s'est avancée, comme pour lui caresser la joue, elle a fermé les yeux, la main ne l'a pas touchée. Il l'a regardée, n'a rien dit. Il est parti en laissant derrière lui un soupir qu'elle n'a pu attraper.

Elle allume l'eau, la regarde couler et se perd dans le brouillard brûlant que la chaleur forme. Il est avec l'autre, elle le sait, elle a perdu sa chance, leur moment.

Elle plonge son corps tremblant dans l'eau bouillante, des larmes s'échappent de ses yeux bleus, salées de douleur et de chagrin. Elle se brûle pourtant la douleur la soulage, à l'intérieur de son être la peine est trop grande. Les sanglots sont encore là, elle les laisse aller, elle se laisse trembler. Ses mains blanches saisissent le liquide transparent et le relâche, en gestes continuent et répétitifs. Elle regarde la masse transparente qui s'échappe entre ses doigts, se surprend à y comparer sa vie. Autres larmes.

Sa tête est lourde, elle voudrait la vider, elle, la scientifique rationnelle voudrait arrêter de penser, de réfléchir, d'aimer. Elle voudrait réussir à compartimenter ces émotions qui lui tournent la tête. Elle veut se sentir légère, ne plus penser à Lui, à Elle, à eux.

Elle ferme les yeux.

Lauren Eames se trouve sous ses paupières. Elle voit la voiture et le choc. Elle entend les os de la jeune femme se briser sur l'asphalte, elle ressent la solitude de sa mort, de sa vie aussi et elle entend ses dernières pensées. Celles qu'elle n'aura pu avouer.

Elle inspire avant de plonger sa tête dans le territoire translucide qu'elle a créé. Elle est bien, elle redevient légère, l'eau s'est refroidie, elle ferme les yeux, ne pense plus, ne respire plus, sent les battements de son cœur amoché ralentir, elle s'en va. Il n'y aura pas de prix de consolation. Il n'y a en aura plus. Elle s'en va.

Et puis ses bras, encore, comme devant cette voiture, comme dans cette clairière infinie de sable et de gravas. Ses bras qui la sortent. Elle sent l'air envahir ses poumons, la vie. Ses doigts agrippent les avant bras de son partenaire, elle tousse. Elle vit.

« _Mon dieu, Bones… »

Elle ne répond pas, laisse son corps brûlé et rougi se perdre dans la douceur de la serviette qu'il enroule avec tendresse, ses mains grandes et encore froides de la pluie extérieure, dessinant des cercles rassurants sur son dos. Sa tête de nouveau lourde se pose au creux du cou de l'Agent.

« _ Booth… »

C'est une caresse, un murmure. Il la serre plus fort. Elle entend la baignoire se vider puis se remplir de nouveau, elle ne réfléchie pas au pourquoi, laisse sa confiance teindre les gestes de son partenaire.

La serviette la quitte, de nouveau elle est dans ses bras, une seconde elle le regarde, voit ses yeux rougis, veut le rassurer, mais déjà son corps touche l'eau tiède dans laquelle il la plonge. Elle se tend.

« _ Shhhh, Bones… Je suis là, ça va vous faire du bien, tout va bien aller… Je suis là…

_Tu es là ?...

_ Je suis là…

La tiédeur de l'eau apaise la chaleur de son corps, elle ferme les yeux, respire. C'est alors qu'elle sent les mains de son partenaire se poser sur sa tête avec douceur, le parfum fruité de son shampoing l'envahi, tendrement il masse son cuir chevelu, puis ses doigts abandonnent sa tête se perdant sur le reste de son corps, le massant et le lavant avec tendresse. Avec Amour.

Elle se laisse faire bien que désormais, ses yeux soient ouverts observant chaque mouvement de cet homme qui est revenu.

Il la rince. Il prend son temps. Finalement la baignoire est de nouveau vide et elle est encore une fois enroulée dans une serviette épaisse et douillette.

Elle tremble encore. Il la prend dans ses bras. Elle se serre contre lui.

_Je suis si fatiguée, Booth, tellement, tellement fatiguée…

Il ne répond rien. Elle sent son souffle dans son cou. Il se lève, la seconde d'après ils sont sur son lit. Lui adossé contre le mur, elle en partie étendue sur lui. Il la serre fort contre sa poitrine, comme par peur qu'elle lui soit enlevée.

_Je suis désolé de…

Il s'arrête, sa voix est rauque, ses yeux floués.

_Je suis désolé de t'avoir trahi.

Elle sourit. Un peu.

_Je suis désolée de t'avoir écrasé le cœur.

Elle sent son rire résonner dans sa poitrine, ses doigts agrippent son tee-shirt.

_Je n'ai pas pu le faire. Je suis arrivé à mon appartement, j'ai embrassé Hannah et quand j'ai fermé les yeux je t'ai vu et j'ai vu cette voiture et je n'ai pas pu… Je n'ai pas pu continuer à faire semblant que tu n'existais pas, que tu n'étais pas partout en moi. Que ce soit dans mes habitudes, dans mes souvenirs ou dans mes envies. Tu es partout. Tu es tout.

Et soudain sa tête redevient légère, son cœur reprend son rythme, ses yeux reprennent leur étincelle.

_Je suis désolé Bones…

_ Tu l'as déjà dit…

Il secoue la tête, ferme les yeux, les ouvre de nouveau et se plonge dans les saphirs d'espoir qu'elle lui offre.

_Je suis désolé d'avoir menti.

Elle laisse sa main se perdre sur sa joue et murmure.

_Je suis désolée d'être partie…

Elle ne dit rien de plus, il comprend. Elle est partie parce qu'elle avait peur de le perdre et c'est en partant qu'elle l'a perdu. Lui avait peur de la perdre en lui demandant de rester et c'est en la laissant partir qu'il l'a perdue.

Pourtant les voilà réunis au travers des doutes, des blessures et des trahisons, ils sont là. Juste Eux et ce qu'il y a entre eux.

Leurs secrets.

Leur Histoire.

Leur Destin.

La main pale de l'anthropologue caresse tendrement la joue de l'Agent, essuyant la larme solitaire qui s'échappe de ses yeux bruns.

Elle lui sourit. Il soupire.

_Merci...

C'est murmure partagé avant d'être scellé par un baiser où ne règne ni chantage, ni alcool, ni regret. Un baiser d'espoir et de promesses.

Un baiser.


End file.
